


𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙆𝙚𝙣’𝙨 𝘽𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙁𝘽 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚?

by intimatekentin



Category: SB19
Genre: #KENTIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatekentin/pseuds/intimatekentin
Summary: Pasensya na kayo sa mga errors🙃
Relationships: Kentin - Relationship
Kudos: 47





	𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙆𝙚𝙣’𝙨 𝘽𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙁𝘽 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚?

**Author's Note:**

> Pasensya na kayo sa mga errors🙃

Justin’s

“Ken, uuwi na ko. Malinis naman na dito. Pambihira naman kase sila Sejun iniwan tayo. haha. Happy birthday ulit”

“Wait lang, Jah..” 

“Bakit?”

“Okay lang ba?”

“Na ano?”

“You stay here? with me? Tonight.. pero kung nandyan na si kuya yani, okay lang. Thank you”

Wtf! This is exactly what I wanted!! 

“Y-Yeah, sure. Wala pa naman si kuya. Itetext ko na lang na dito ko mag stay for tonight” 

His eyes glimmers as happiness were extremely evident on his beautiful face.

“Thank you, Jah”

I must have stopped thinking at some point during my staring because Ken came round in front of me. 

He had his hands resting on my shoulders and a concerned look in his eye.

"One more thing Jah.”

“Yeah?”

“Okay lang ba?" He squeezed my shoulders. "’Cos if it's too much..."

I slowly nodded at him even though I don't know what it is.

He pounced on me taking my face in his hands and crushing his lips against mine in a none too gentle kiss.

What the fuck just happened??

His lips were soft and firm against mine; his hands snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. 

This kiss had started firm but melted into something soft and sweet by the time he pull away for breath, resting his forehead against mine.

“I’ve always wanted this, Justin” 

He pressed a quick peck against my lips and my fingers danced through the short, silky hair on the back of his head. 

"Ikaw.. Ako.. Tayo.." 

"Me to" I whispered 

He smiled at me sweetly. Oh god.. His smile was priceless.. 

He kissed me again, light and sweet holding my body firmly. His hand came down against the side of my face; stroking my hair, temple and cheek delicately with the tips of his fingers. 

He pulled away. His eyes roamed my face seemly entranced by the sight of his hands on me. When his thumb grazed across my lower lip, my hands that had been resting on his hips gripped tighter. 

With a soft groan he pressed himself tighter against me, his hand sliding down my neck to the base of my skull and pulled my face towards his, capturing my lips again in a long, delicious series of soft kisses which melted into each other until we were both breathless. 

He pulled away again and went to step back but my arms held him close.

"Bakit?" I purred, looking at him nervously. 

He chuckled but the blush that stained his cheeks and the stare filled with lust me know that he was just as affected as I was. 

My heart hammered in my chest, my member throbbed and every cell in my body screamed for more of him. 

Just having him near me, wanting me had my blood hot.

"I was kinda thinking we'd take it slow." he stammered. "Do things properly and all that." 

He was trying to stay in control of the situation but his whole body was betraying him.

While I understood his sweet intentions, and loved them, I completely disagreed with his conclusion.

“I am, completely attracted to you Justin since day one. Hindi ko alam kung tama pa ba to. Pero ayokong lumayo ka sakin. Ayokong iwasan mo ko”

"What does that mean? Hindi naman ako lalayo o iiwas sa’yo” I asked coyly moving closer to him again. 

I ran my hand up the center of his chest, picking imaginary lint off his hoodie just over his sternum. Leaving my hand there as I waited for his response. 

"I just think..." He paused and took my hands in his, taking another step back so that he could hold them between us. 

"Thought that maybe we should wait." He was staring down at our joined hands. 

“Like take things slow?" I laughed and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, my hands wrapped around him. My lips found the shell of his ear and I whispered.

"Haven't we waited long enough, haven't we been slow enough until now. God.. Ken, hindi mo alam kung gaano ko hinintay to.. You.. Me.. Us..” 

"Jah..."

"Surely we need some speed now to compensate for all that lost time." I nuzzled his ear lobe, sucking it and grazing it between my teeth. 

My hands were wandering through his hair and down his back. He felt like putty in my hands. 

I pressed against him with my weight and pushed him back the remaining few inches until he was pressed up against the wall of his condo.

My body against his and I kissed him thoroughly. 

I felt his tongue dancing with mine and felt his hardening member press into my groin. 

I was pretty sure we'd soon be in his bedroom but he still seemed a bit hesitant and I didn't want to push him into something he didn't want or wasn't ready for. 

When we finally had to pull apart for air I didn't go far, just far enough to be able to look into his eyes when I spoke but not far enough to lose any of the incredible contact between our bodies.

"Ayaw mo ba?" I asked, cooling down the seduction for sincerity's sake. 

He chortled; his hands grabbed my ass and ground me against now my very hard and thick length. His tone deep and dripping with lust. 

"Of course I want you! Gustong gusto kitang angkinin matagal na Justin” He almost plead

"So.. everyone’s already left, tayo na lang dito.." I ground my body against his, creating delicious friction. 

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jah.. Wait.. I'm trying to be a gentleman!" The look on his face said 'duh' but he was clearly finding this whole situation and humorous, teasing and frustrating as I was.

"Well would you cut it out; I'm trying to get into your fantastically tight pants here." We both giggled and he pulled me into a bear hug, his arms wrapping around me, holding me tight. I felt his lips by my ear.

"You're sure Jah?" He voice sweet. "It would be hard to go back after"

"Yes! I wanted this, matagal na.. I want you" I spoke against the side of his neck. “I've never been so sure in my life. I don't want to go back"

He kissed me deeply then. I heard a little groan escape from my throat and I'm sure there was at least a little blush on my cheeks. 

As soon as we closed the door of his bedroom he was on me, his hard body pinning me firmly against it. 

I loved the feeling of his body pressing against me and under my fingers. My hands were running over the hard planes of his back as he nibbled down my jaw line. 

I could feel his teeth nipping and gnawing against my skin. His hands were burning into my body through my clothes, where he was holding me down, one hand on my shoulder and one on my hip. 

The way his fingers gripped and clenched my hip bone made my body feel like it was on fire and I noticed myself start to grind against him. 

He growled and took my mouth, hard. His lips conquering mine with bruising force, his tongue invading my mouth, dueling with mine. 

Occasionally he would pull out and nip my lower lip, not hard enough to be painful but fantastically close. 

His hands had been running up my chest under my hoodie, the sensation was marvelous. His skin was warm and his fingertips traced my stomach, his palm scorched my flesh as it ran up my sides and over my shoulder. 

I grabbed at the bottom of my hoodie, pulled it up over my head and tossed it onto the floor somewhere before doing the same to his hoodie. I was desperate to feel more of his touch. 

"Fuck, you’re so damn sexy!" he purred

His hot stare taking in my shirtless torso and before I could respond his mouth was on my nipple, lapping at and flicking then sucking my nipple into his mouth. 

I threw my head back in ecstasy and moaned loudly. I pulled at his hair and scratched at his back. With every flick of his tongue I was becoming more and more undone. 

My throbbing member was straining against my now uncomfortably, tight pants. Ken moved his hand up to fondle and pinch my other nipple. 

I don’t even noticed I was mumbling unintelligible words because of how pleasured I am. He let go and lifted his gaze to look up at me.

"You like that..." he smiled at me coyly.

“Y-Yeah..”

I trailed my hand down his front to the large bulge in his jeans and palmed it firmly. His eyes fluttered shut and I continued to rub his erection through his jeans.

"So do you." 

"Yes..." he panted. 

I dropped to my knees in front of him and popped the button on his jeans. He moaned my name as I pulled the zipper down.

I pulled his jeans off his hips and over his ass, letting them fall down to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and jeans as I stared at his boxers brief clad erection. 

It looked huge and swollen, straining against the fabric. A substantial wet patch at the head of his member. I reached out running my hands up his thighs, mouthing his erection through the fabric. 

His body shivered and I loved the way his fingers tightened on my shoulders at each touch. Reaching around I ran hands under his boxers and squeezed the full, rounded globes of his ass before dragging the boxers over his member and down his legs.

His dick sprung out from its confines and it was gorgeous. His long, thick member looked painfully hard.

I looked him up and down; this man was fucking beautiful all over. 

Taking him in my hand I stroked him gently and was rewarded with a long, deep moan. 

“Ahhh..J-Jah..”

Holding him at the base, I swiped my tongue over his slit, lapping up the plentiful pre-cum. 

He hissed and gripped my shoulders. I licked him from base to tip several times and then took him into my mouth in one tortuously slow movement. 

I pulled back, almost releasing him before sucking him back in again. I sucked on his member, loving the sounds of pleasure he made and how his body was rigid with pleasure. 

“..Shit”

I swirled my tongue around his shaft with each suck, fondled his balls with one hand and pump his member in time with my mouth and with my other; I did everything I could think of to make it great for him. 

We had started at a slow, seductive pace but now I was sucking rapidly, his hips thrusting into my mouth.

"Justin... Ahhh... Fuck! Justin" he shouted out my name and pulled my head back away from him. 

"Stop!" 

"Ha? Is everything OK?" I inquired as he pulled me up to face him. He nodded and kissed me gently.

"Yeah." He was breathless, panting. "I just don't want to come yet." 

I pressed our foreheads together and ran my fingers through his hair. His hands were undoing my belt buckle and then my jeans. 

I sighed at the release from my torturous pants. Ken pulled me back towards to his messy, unmade bed and flopped down on it. 

He laid out seductively on the sheets, his lust filled eyes staring at me as I kicked off my shoes and awkwardly removed my jeans. 

A small cheeky smile came across his face as he watched. I climbed onto the bed over him, as I took his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. 

The feel of his naked skin against mine overwhelmed me, my body shivered at the incredible contact and I began to grind my hips against him. 

His hands were gripping my ass tightly encouraging the movement. 

The pleasure was intense and our kisses became heated and messy. 

"Fuck me." I moaned against his lips. He stilled. "Please Ken, I want you inside me." I was panting against him.

"Kurotin mo nga ako, Jah"

"Ha?" 

He rolled us over so that he was now on top, his knees on either side of my hips and his handsome face above me, a huge smile radiating from it.

"Para malaman ko kung nananaginip lang ba ko. Please." I pinched his nipple and he rubbed it. 

"Ouch! Hindi nga ako nananaginip!" He grinned at me and I couldn't decide if the grin was joyous or predatory.

He kissed down my chest, teasing my nipples again on his way down. I loved the way he looked up at me with sweet eyes, as hands ran through my chest. 

This is real. 

Ken, who I had watched from a distance, who I had wanted but stayed away from for so long was kissing and licking his way down my body. 

Finally he settled between my open thighs, one hand lazily stroking my member while the other trailed up and down the inside of my thigh.

I fumbled and struggled for what felt like hours but was probably only a minute of him sucking on and licking my balls. 

How was anyone meant to concentrate when an Adonis of a man had his mouth between your legs and his hands on your dick?

Fuck.. That was sexy as heck!

While he continued to stroke me, the fingers of his other trailed down between my cheeks, searching out my entrance. 

Then he came to it, his fingers were teasing and rubbing my entrance. There was just enough pressure to make me whimper but not enough to enter me. 

Just when my whimpering was about to turn into all out horny and needy begging, he slid one finger into me. 

He started to slowly fuck me with his finger, angling it against my prostate with each thrust and then I was begging anyway, begging for more. 

I wanted more fingers in me, filling me, stretching me out. He slowly but happily obliged.

I had never been so turned on and ready. I told him as much in staggered, breathless and disjointed words.

"Ready?" Ken murmured his voice now deep and husky.

"Y-Yes" I stammered. 

Staring into his eyes as he lowered himself over me and positioned himself against me was the most intimate experience of my life.

"I’ll be gentle, Okay?" he whispered against my lips. I could only nod in response. 

He took my mouth with long, languid kisses and slowly sank down into me, his lips absorbing all my whimpers until finally we both breathed out in unison as he was fully seated inside me. 

“You okay? Jah?”

“Yeah.. Sige lang..”

After checking I was okay he slowly pulled back till only the head of his member was still inside me before thrusting back into me. My head fell back and my body writhed underneath him as he continued to steadily thrust into me again and again and again.

My legs came wrapped around his hips, and his thrusts became deeper, the angle better and with each thrust I saw stars. I called out shamelessly.

"Ahhhh K-Ken... Shittt, Ken...! Fuck!!" One of his hands which had been bracing his weight next to my head slithered down between our bodies and tweaked my nipple.

"I'm so close baby." He panted.

"Stroke me." I groaned against his lips before reaching up for a series of frenzied kisses. 

His hand moved down from my nipple and grasped my aching, neglected member. 

Five pumps later, I was erupting. My body spasm-ed in the most incredible pleasure I had ever felt. 

The overwhelmed sensation sent tingle throughout my body and my heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of my chest as I gasp and strained for breath. 

I heard him reach his orgasm straight after I did as he yelled out my name, his body shaking with pleasure. 

He fell back against me, his sweaty, panting body collapsed atop of mine. Before he rolled over and dragged me with him so that we were side by side. 

Ken’s

We laid on the bed, our legs entwined and our arms around each other; sharing relaxed, open mouthed kisses for the longest time. 

Our hands trailed soft patterns over each other's bodies. We were completely wrapped up in our post coital bliss. 

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my temple softly. He looked so beautiful, his handsome face bliss-ed out and his smile that made me insane every time.

"Shower?" He suggested, inclining his eyes down to the sticky, sweaty residue of our efforts which coated our stomachs. 

"Yeah..” I responded, he winked at me and slowly started to lift himself off the bed. 

He took my hand in his and led me behind him to the bathroom. 

My eyes drank in the backs of his long legs, his toned back and of course his incredible ass. He reached into the shower and turned on the water. 

The sight of him bending, presenting his glorious posterior to me made my member twitch and start to harden again. 

God knows how after our efforts. I came up behind him and my hands caressed his ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading it tight in my hands. 

My hands trailed up his lower back admiring the dimples that sat just above the top of his ass. 

I ran my finger down his spine, between his cheeks.

He spun around and pressed me against the cold tile, shocking my system. 

His mouth ravaged mine before I had a chance to whine about the frigid assault. 

The warmth of his body was made more apparent by the stark contrast of the freezing wall at my back. He nipped at my lower lip before moving back.

"Kung puro tayo ganito, baka hindi na tayo makaligo nyan." he chuckled, testing the water temperature with his hand. 

I was tempted to be cheeky and tease him further but I think we need to shower already.

"Can I kiss you at least?" I almost whisper. He draped his arms over my shoulders and smirked at me.

"Only if you stay close." 

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight and pressing a soft kiss into the side of his neck and on to his lips. 

"You're stuck with me now." I teased and nuzzled closer into his embrace.

"Good!" His voice was firm but sweet. 

He lent down to press a kiss against my forehead and when he pulled back I saw that his face was overcome with a huge smile.

He took his time soaping me up and washing me down with a sponge. Gliding up and down my legs and arms, winding circles over my ass, stomach and chest and when he eventually finished rinsing me off I grabbed the sponge to return the favor. 

Then his hands lathered shampoo into my hair and massaged my scalp. I felt myself relax into him as his long fingers kneaded my scalp and neck. 

My eyes fluttered closed and I could feel the weight in them. It took too much effort to open them again and I felt the long day catching up with me in a rush; his hands were so comforting and relaxing.

"Just keep them closed" he whispered and tilted my head back under the fall of water to rinse out the shampoo. 

His hands slid over my hair slicking the suds out. He maneuvered me around while he quickly washed and rinsed his own hair. 

I tried protest but, did so weakly as much as I wanted to 'clean' him some more the weight of my long day was suddenly hitting me like a tonne of bricks. 

Justin seemed more than content to look after me; well it was more like pampering me. 

He turned off the water and ushered me out of the shower where he ran one of the big fluffy towels over me from head to toe. 

I would tell he was enjoying the view of my naked body up close but his actions felt romantic and sweet rather than sexual. 

He dried himself quickly with the other towel and then threw them both over the shower door. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open, but I really wanted to keep looking at the incredible man who was walking around me.

"Tara na dito, sleepy head" He led me out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. 

I went straight on the bed, climbing in on my hands and knees and pulling the soft covers over me. I moaned and snuggled into the sheets. 

I heard the door close and felt the bed dip as Justin got into the bed. He pulled his body in behind me, his long form spooning mine. 

He wrapped his arm around my waist and stroked my arm.

"Goodnight Ken. Happy Birthday" He whispered against my neck.

"Goodnight Justin" 

And as I fell asleep I felt his lips pressing soft kisses against the back of my shoulder. I don't think I'd ever been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.. Kentin nyo mahaharot✨ dagdagan nyo pa sana😙


End file.
